


Luna's Gift

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Headmistress Hermione Granger, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione doesn't know what to think of Luna's gift.





	Luna's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: multiple snapes challenge  
> A/N: Many thanks to Dragoon811 for looking this over. I don't own these characters and am not making any money from this. xx

  
Hermione looked at the painting and groaned. "What was Luna thinking?" she asked aloud.   
  
"We'd like to know that as well, Miss Granger."  
  
"Indeed, Miss Granger… or should we say Headmistress now?"  
  
Hermione sat into her chair and sighed. As a gift for becoming Headmistress, Luna had painted a portrait of Snapes. Snapes, as in multiple Severus Snapes.   
  
Hermione frowned. Having been killed in the battle before Hermione could confess her feelings, the real Snape was dead.   
  
Had Luna known about her crush on the surly Potion's professor? Is that why her friend had painted this?  
  
This atrocity?  
  
"Miss Granger."


End file.
